


And They Have Escaped the Weight of Darkness

by RunYouCleverDoctor



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunYouCleverDoctor/pseuds/RunYouCleverDoctor
Summary: 他始终爱你。
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby & Jim Hacker, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	And They Have Escaped the Weight of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> 二战架空，伪正剧，一发完结  
> 主Jimphrey，有秘书组单肩头明示
> 
> 建议配合食用bgm. Near Light--Oalfur Arnalds  
> 这位音乐人的同名纯音乐…Þau hafa sloppið undan þunga myrkursins是这篇文的灵感来源

身后的门被关上，汉弗莱被突如其来的黑暗灌得无法呼吸。他拼命地拽着门把手，黑暗里，把手处一阵响动。

他一下子冲出了门，虽然不再是黑暗，但更深的恐惧像潮水一样淹没了他。门外是伦敦地铁改造成的防空洞，无数面孔朝向他。一阵火光铺天盖地，卷走每一张脸。

汉弗莱猛地坐起来，身上的丝绸睡衣被冷汗浸湿。枕边的哈克摸着他的后背，像给家猫顺毛一样。慢慢汉弗莱躺回去，听见哈克在他耳边轻轻地说：“你已经回家了，汉弗莱。你和我在一起，没有人会离开的。”

「We found this in Sir Humphrey's memo.」

"Sir Humphrey，"格拉汉敲门进来，“您说提醒您在5点去找一下大臣。”

“哦哦，是的，”我从沉思中醒来，“我知道了。”没有差错的话，这应该是我最后一次去敲开哈克的门了。

哈克的办公室里有一点酒味儿，不过无可厚非，已经快到下班时间了。“Minister，”我舒服地坐在老位置上，“我有一些不好的消息。”

我简短地告诉他我要走了。出人意料地，他几乎——如果我没有看错，是已经——哭出来了。他的眉毛重重地压下来，压住他一双眼睛。

Oh，我亲爱的大臣，您只是将迎来一个新的常任秘书而已。我故作悲痛地安慰他，心里却不由地骄傲，就像我的那条牧羊犬会在客人面前对我表现出巨大的亲昵一样，有多么不含蓄或不得体都变得可以接受。The minister has been perfectly house-trained.

我说别露出这样的表情，我们还会相见的。他惊讶极了，但不像很开心的样子。我又没有先前的得意和高兴了。

“我已经被任命为一任内阁秘书了。”他终于反应过来，从他的固定椅中跳出来。“Cabinet Secretary！”他惊讶地重复一遍。

他口中的酒气尽数喷在我脸上，但也因为是最后一次，可以容忍。

“Secretary to the Cabinet！”他已经完全醉了，我只好大声地喊了一声“Yes”。他像是被我凶到了一样，稍稍向后退了一些。

从办公室出来的时候，我想起之前哈克将要去布鲁塞尔，后又没去成的事。“就像恐怖分子和他的人质，我们俩”。这样的好人质已经不多见了，至少我知道张伯伦要推上台的人不是。

这次人员调动的幅度比三人想象得要大得多。党内重选首相，内阁重洗牌。伯纳把内阁改组的事情告诉哈克时，不出意料地收获了哈克的恐慌。

“汉弗莱走了，我要去哪里呢？”

“至少不是Industrial Harmony。”伯纳安慰哈克。

“对了，那如果我还是留在行政部的话，谁来当新的常任秘书呢？”

“哦嗯，”伯纳挠了挠头，“在私人秘书网里有很多个版本的传闻，大臣。毕竟您曾经是汉弗莱爵士的大臣。最有可能的是私人秘书理查德，毕竟论资历他是最老的一个了。“

”那你呢，伯纳？这个资历问题，展开讲讲。“

伯纳面露难色：”就像即将退休的阿诺德爵士一样，汉弗莱爵士手下也会带几个人，我是最小  
的一个。具体人员内容汉弗莱爵士如果知道您竟然被告知了，会很不高兴的。“

「摘自哈克的日记」

半年前露西执意要去澳洲参加什么环境保护运动，安妮放心不下，说那里全是英国犯人，太不安全，就也一同去了。

安妮离开之前终于捅破了我们一直心照不宣的那层窗户纸，她说“我不能再陪你了，吉姆”。

我不太想知道为什么，或者说，不太想知道具体是因为哪个原因。是我变了吗，是当初安妮喜欢上我时我的一些品质已经消失了吗？还是说她受够了当一个政客的夫人。我不想再去思索了。

半年后的今天，欧洲开战。我无数次感谢上帝，把她们阴差阳错送离这个人类与人类的战场。

安妮也在到澳洲之后报平安的信里面开玩笑，说我最开始参选后座议员，一直到今天成为女王的御前大臣都是为了money and fame，并且现在我巴不得和她们一起去那个大洋洲的岛上。无稽之谈。

但我有某种预感和本能，就像那天我隐隐感觉汉弗莱是来像我告别的，所以我在他来之前开了办公室里最后一瓶雪莉酒一样。

我不知道。确切地说，我从未如此迷茫。汉弗莱去了十号，内阁改组，内外阁，还是什么战时内阁将要成立，张伯伦还要力推一个主和的人。

“伯纳，”他大概是我现在身边唯一可靠的人了，“你说你的工作是see the chips stay up.”

“Yes,minister.”公务员们，公务员们永远如此平静，仿佛一切都尽在掌握。

“你结婚了吗，伯纳？” 我不知怎么地问起这个问题，“你从来不戴戒指。”

“Oh，只是…”伯纳支支吾吾起来，“还没顾得上。”

Humpy,Bernard,我。在一切黑暗开始之前，我就无比期望、并且愿意用一切来换回我们在DAA的日子。

英国不在极圈内，极地的永夜是怎么样的，我永远不会身临其境。我伸出手，现在我正坐在家中的书房。黑暗里一片沉重，暗得像铅块，静得像深海。这片黑暗里，我的手脚冰凉。

哈克在家里等电话的时候，一切都和几年前他的党派赢得大选时一样，电话机的位置都没有换过，除了这个电话没有人帮他接，除了不管这次有什么消息，哈克都只能一个人面对。

汉弗莱爵士是他唯一有过的常任秘书，伯纳是他唯一有过的私人秘书。

哈克当然记得自己在那次贝利的晚宴里，喝了一杯接一杯的陈酿之后泄露出来的消息。

他挺喜欢汉弗莱，以一种病态的方式。与汉弗莱在一起久了，被汉弗莱支配每次的他逐渐有数，哈克甚至旁敲侧击地暗示过汉弗莱：“我感觉有什么人在暗暗的推着我说出我本不打算说的话。”

毫不意外地，哈克收获了常任秘书珍稀的慌乱神色。汉弗拉的下巴微微颤抖，眼神游走在哈克身后的沙发上。

好啦，玩就玩到这里，哈克又装傻一样说出阿路的名字，挑明他的戒备和怀疑都是对那位BBC的纪录片主持人。因为假使说穿了，他们间恐怖分子和人质的游戏就玩不下去了。

不过部门里的工作关系都不过如此吧？钱权交易，暗中拉锯。哈克想。新的常任秘书既然是汉弗莱带出来的，手段也差不多都是这些，小几百种话术，小几百种陷阱。

刺耳的铃声响起来，哈克猛的起身，他伸手去够那个电话，去够那个黑箱里，看不见的手分给他的那块蛋糕。老天，是内务部。

伯纳告诉哈克的传闻还是被实现了。理查德坐上内务部的常任秘书，某种程度上，既然这是汉弗莱给他的，理查德当然对他无比言听计从。那么哈克的绳子仍然牵在汉弗莱手里。

「摘自哈克的日记」

距离上一次写日记已经过去很久了，因为我总是没有时间。理查德是一个很糟糕的常任秘书，他学了一手汉弗莱的权术，但汉弗莱的骗术是半点没学到。我是指汉弗莱每一个陷阱上精心设计的包装，和他让人听起来如沐春风的甜言蜜语，或者说，鬼话。

不过我想这是汉弗莱的个人魅力的原因，他的皮囊和面孔永不褪色，somehow ageless。当时我刚刚到行政部的那个早上，汉弗莱推开门，大大方方地伸出手来，走向我。我感觉到他深蓝色三件套伪装的谦卑外边下，一颗野心勃勃的心，他的野心尝起来虽苦但有回甘，我甘之如饴，这也让我越来越接近真实的汉弗莱。

Alas，我们总是失去了才晓得珍惜。明明我在内务部部长的位置写着日记，却还是张口两句话不离老行政部的日子。

现在内务部的办公室里，我虽然还不至于撕破脸地向理查德表达我强烈的不满，但总是充满暗箭和矛头。理查德挂着一副假惺惺的谦卑坐在我的对面，毕恭毕敬地把他想我通过的提案呈给我。那些我写“Round Objects”的提案总是石沉大海，不像以前的伯纳还能开个黄色的玩笑，汉弗莱还会故作正经地反问我，这“术语是什么意思”。

我的新私人秘书总是在为他帮腔。老天，真是恶心。

温斯顿正在组建战时内阁，内务部应该会在里面有一个位置的吧。理查德是张伯伦那一派的，战争一触即发，他却天天净给我塞些内阁办公厅文具购买报告，还有关于监狱看守的人员调动草案。洋洋千言的废纸。我是说，军需，食物供给这方面大概由内务部全权负责的吧。怎么不见这些草案呢？

内阁秘书中午就开始灌酒是件稀罕事。Jumbo在第欧根尼俱乐部看到老朋友，端了一杯姜茶过来。

“我想我总算知道阿诺德为什么急着要退休了。”他倒空小桌上杯子里金色的酒液，“张伯伦被他管教得太好了。”

“而温斯顿是个彻头彻尾的老疯子。”他接着向外交部的常任秘书抱怨，“什么英国人的骄傲，反抗…他集合了所有政客的'优良品质'。 ”

“还有他们所不该有的技能，”Jumbo补了一句，“当年他在财政部的时候，Frank告诉我他很不爽，温斯顿对我们的话术和技巧都了如指掌。”

汉弗莱难得地没有说话，更难得地，他极粗鲁地把小杯重重地按在桌上。玻璃和木头的撞击声“砰”的一响，比子弹出膛清脆，比推杯换盏混浊。

他想起之前诱导哈克去参加贝利的晚宴。哈克穿着黑色的燕尾服，系着工工整整的小领结，一头棕发难得地精心打理过，打着迷人的卷。酒过三巡，汉弗莱看见他的大臣果然喝醉了，只是他的醉态令汉弗莱忍俊不禁，他的狂言让汉弗莱大失方寸。

“我要把小汉皮关进大牢！”想到大臣黏黏糊糊的词句，汉皮的脸又烧起来。

理查德看到汉弗莱，抽了张凳子加入了他们。看到现在占有着自己曾经所有物的常任秘书理查德，汉弗莱忍不住问起来：

“我们无害的大臣最近怎么样了？”

理查德不认为他有那么无害：“据我目前的了解，他虽不至于是一腔热血，但我非常肯定他会是主战派。如果他的确进了战时内阁的话，他大概是前张伯伦内阁里唯一跟老疯子站在一边的了。”

胃中的酒液凉了下来。汉弗莱向来了解哈克的脾性，他绝对会和这个老疯子一起一条路走到黑。

“我需要见见他。”汉弗莱叹了口气，“我想我们日理万机的党主席明天下午可有时间？”

理查德点点头：“如您所愿。”

汉弗莱请哈克来10号喝茶的时候，伦敦又下起了雨，滴滴答答，使人烦躁。他看见哈克浅灰色西装裤的裤脚狼狈地被洇成了深灰色，他的皮鞋还在孜孜不倦地往汉弗莱办公室的地毯浇水。

哈克看到汉弗莱并不好看的脸色，一下子笑开了：

“Oh dear oh dear,can't you run the country on your own?”

汉弗莱没搭理他，把茶塞到哈克手里。“Minister，”汉弗莱熟悉的语调让哈克心中一紧，“我有些事要跟您当面商量。”

哈克坐在汉弗莱桌子的对面，身体下意识地略微前倾。看着哈克名为“期待”的表情——天真和担忧融合在一张脸上，一张汉弗莱因为喜欢而不敢再多看的脸上，刹那间像是回到了几个月前行政部的时光。他们在明面上协作，在暗地里迂回，在内心深处谋划着征服。虽然不敢开口说爱，但不允许自己的所有物跑走。

“是关于布鲁塞尔的。您看…”好了，到了汉弗莱最擅长的部分了，他游刃有余地避重就轻，准备再一次让哈克按着自己铺好的轨道走，“欧洲现在的局势危如累卵，矛盾一触即发。而在此危难之际，趁我们还不需要任何人奉命于败军之间，大英需要有人挺身而出，疏通我们与友邦之间维持已久的关系与联结…”

“你是说，现在我要把我的前蹄伸到食槽里，在这种时候？”哈克皱起了眉毛，歪头看着汉弗莱。

“是又不是。”

“是什么，又不是什么？”

汉弗莱稍稍后仰，肚子里打着稿子准备开口回答哈克的问题，当然，是搪塞式的回答。只是他觉得大臣比以往稍稍精明些了。

“在这种时候，是的。我不得不向您再次陈述您接下这一职位的必要性。欧洲现在的局势危如累卵，矛盾一触即发。而在此危难之际，趁…”

“趁我现在跑掉还来得及？起码还有尊严，有借口？”哈克向前倾，看着汉弗莱的眼睛，似乎像是要搜查出自己一语猜中汉弗莱算盘的证明，“是吗，my dear Humpy?”

汉弗莱还在垂死挣扎，即使自己掩饰关心和保护欲的技巧极为拙劣，远不如他处理人事的技巧那般熟练，也许是不常用的原因吧。

“您必须知道服务国家的最好办法就是出现在国家最需要您的地方。内务部很好，我同意，但我综合各项因素考虑后认为布鲁塞尔更适合您。”

此时哈克像个真正的恐怖分子一样步步紧逼，汉弗莱从未料到过自己圈养已久的大臣会表现出如此强列的不服从。

但汉弗莱不会摊牌。如果摊牌，那就不是汉弗莱了，尽管是已经被checkmate。

“请您回去仔细考虑一下。”

哈克像没听见一样，反问道：“阿诺德一定交给你了一个精心修剪过的内阁，你不会撺掇所有人一起跟张伯伦一样投降吗？哪来什么大英的危机？”

汉弗莱的气势明显瘪了下去，他机械地说：“请您不要质疑我们这个政府办公的程序正义。这是首相的决议，我无权干预。”

哈克没在乎汉弗莱短句子所搭载的示弱意味，他追问起来：“那你呢，汉弗莱？你会去到哪里？”

“内阁办公厅，大臣。我哪里也不会跑。”

“啊，也对。”哈克佯装会心地笑起来，“我们的爵士秉持着'封侯非我意，惟愿海波平'的态度，将在他的高位上鞠躬尽瘁到最后一刻。”

说实话，说到“鞠躬尽瘁”四个字的时候，哈克的心里还是疼了一下。虽然他认识汉弗莱的时光甚至不足他至此人生的十分之一，但他已经习惯了汉弗莱的存在，包括汉弗莱的种种牵制和他别扭的关照。

这个自己在行政部初见时以为ageless的人，原来也有点老了。汉弗莱应该与自己年纪相仿。哈克得意地发现常年的晚睡已经使汉弗莱身材略微走形，他皮带扎紧，哈克眼尖，看到了汉弗莱腰上新添的一小圈赘肉，让他没法穿他每一套心爱的三件套。他的棕发里参杂的白色越来越多，直到让他的发色看起来比他皮肤的颜色要浅。

汉弗莱的面部表情比以前要松弛了。少了威慑力，但增添了哈克的恐惧，时不我待的恐惧。留给汉弗莱和我的时间不多了。

哈克记得每天早上他在镜子里看到的自己，年至五十，独身一人，不矫健的身形和不年轻的身影相互搀扶。

但一定会有什么时候的。很久以前哈克就决心找到那个时候，告诉他的恐怖分子兼人质“我始终爱你”。

但不是这次，汉弗莱。这次不行。哈克狠下心来继续嘲讽汉弗莱：“如果道德真空没有别的事要商谈了，请允许随时可弃去的大臣离开了。”

主动迎战，这是写在本能里的东西，就像哈克在Reform主编时期形成的杀手本能一样。英国会迎战的，他知道这也是大多数英国人的本能趋向。

他们不欢而散。对于汉弗莱这样的人，这应该算是决裂了吧。这次哈克难得地正确评估了自己言行的意义。我当然爱你，汉弗莱，只是这次不对。

他起身离开内阁秘书的办公室。向来礼数周到的内阁秘书甚至都没有起身送他一下。等到哈克关上门的时候，他来时在地毯上弄的一滩水渍已经干透了，地毯能当他没来过，但汉弗莱不行。

汉弗莱在备忘录里记录着这次不愉快的会面。他刻意使自己的文字一如既往的冷漠，甚至他添油加醋地加上一些刻薄，好让自己看起来没那么狼狈。

在行政部的时候，自己每次离开哈克的办公室是什么样的？汉弗莱向来都在保持着一个胜利者的姿态离开哈克的办公室，这使他感觉非常愉悦。坐在办公桌后面的输家是什么感觉，汉弗莱总算是体验了一把。

他如愿违背汉弗莱的心愿进入了战时内阁。接到消息的时候，伦敦漫长的雨季还没有过去，雨水敲击着哈克办公室的窗户，像是一颗颗子弹——玻璃窗确实也是防弹的。整个屋子里充斥着雨声，别无其他，这寂静简直震耳欲聋。

理查德已经一个下午没有来烦过他了。也许是知道自己的老师和哈克意见不合——虽然他们看起来永远不合——甚至是决裂，这位相比较而言资历尚浅的常任秘书暂时没想出什么新花样。

快三点了，私人秘书走进来提醒他第一次战时内阁会议要到了。哈克去到十号，在安保人员的指引下找到了位于地下的内阁会议室。

一片昏黄的会议室。暗得让哈克想起几年前去过自己选区里的东伯明翰工厂，那个工厂日夜生产着足以杀死整个伦敦人不止一遍的步枪、机关枪之类的，以及成箱的弹药。

不过这里，就这间可以称得上简陋的会议室，哈克心底无力地笑了一下，这里决策出的东西的杀伤力和军工厂可不是一个量级的。

温斯顿正头顶着那盏灯，中气十足地对着内阁同僚们讲着他的战时构想。他听到几个数字，几个不好听的数字；几位欧洲方面盟友的话，失意的话；还有的就是实情了，非常糟糕的实情。

偏偏就在每一个让人沉下去的消息后，温斯顿用他情感饱满而实则干瘪的话语，重申和强调着他作为主战党的必胜信念。

别这样。哈克揉了揉发酸的眼眶，他第一次知道一个人的信心和语言的力量，在血淋淋的事实前是有多么单薄。

在温斯顿坐下之前，哈克发了会儿小呆，不过也无可厚非，毕竟温斯顿的话语掷到这间刚刚备好的机密会议室里，就像海边的有渔夫的小孩往大海里丢石块儿玩。小孩见大海默默无语地照单全收，便捡更大的，丢更多的，他的对话者依旧缄默。

黑暗中他依稀能通过同僚们的阴影和轮廓确定他们的身份——所幸他们都几乎不怎么动。哈克的目光游走着，他看到汉弗莱了。

汉弗莱虽然就坐在温斯顿的右手边最近的座位，却感觉与他相去甚远。他低着头，平静地浏览着平摊在桌面上的文件，对温斯顿的话语充耳不闻，不作补充，不给反馈。哈克猜想，这是汉弗莱在消极无奈地表达他的不支持。但没有用啊，汉弗莱只是温斯顿的工具人，这个内阁秘书快要“失控”了。

汉弗莱啊汉弗莱，原来你也有制服不了的人啊。

哈克甚至打趣地想着这一定对汉弗莱的视力不好，毕竟温斯顿那么大的块头，在灯下舞来舞去，挡着不少的光源，会在汉弗莱的文件上投下一块又一块阴影，更何况那些文件的字体都小的可怜，像是堂堂大英帝国的唐宁街十号，连多一点的油墨都用不起一样。

…该到了内务部主动为唐宁街十号增加一份灯泡的订单了，看在这帮年过半百的中老年人不再清澈的眼睛的份上。

哈克拖着脚步回到办公室。他坐下来，还是忘掉了自己脑袋里一闪而过的给十号订灯泡的打算。

这和预期的不一样。哈克叹了口气，准切的说，他感觉自己并不像是从温斯顿第一次战时内阁会议回来的，倒像是从张伯伦的某次、或者每一次内阁会议里回来。

温汤水，软饼干，晚归回来看到的凉晚餐…随便怎么说，总之是一些人们本来寄予期待，但终究没能使人满意的东西，都和温斯顿的第一次战时内阁会议有巨大的相似性。都不需要汉弗莱像以前在行政部时那样，积极努力地给哈克泄气，这场温斯顿苍白的独角戏就足够让哈克怀疑。

如果谈和真的是民心所向，大势所趋呢？假使这样，那温斯顿一派的努力和坚持又有什么意义呢。除了将新兵或者老兵推向战场，让他们或者自愿或者不甘地为大英流下最后一滴血液，好让主战派这些坐在办公室里、坐在办公桌后的官僚们拍着胸口，以自己可怜的爱国心起誓以外，又有什么好的呢？

哈克打了个寒战。事情还没有到个什么地步，他惊恐地发现自己已经开始怀疑本该深信不疑的我东西了。

终于私人秘书敲开了门。“您这几天的红盒子。”他说。

他习惯性地抓起右手边的老钢笔。如山的红盒子拉着他开始关切现实主义的忧愁。

第二天早上，哈克正焦头烂额地忙乎着战时进口订货的问题。大英要的土豆，大英不要的香肠…私人秘书接了个电话：“Minister，一位名叫萨拉哈德森的女士，说是您以前的同事，有急事要拜访您。”

“萨拉！”哈克当然记得她是在Reform最好的责编，“快让她进来。”

她看见哈克在办公桌后批文件：“我能继续喊你吉姆吗，内务部大臣？”吉姆笑了，她也笑起来。

“吉姆，”她换上从前在报社里讲故事的口吻，只是更动情，她的手指紧紧抠着她的手袋，“我在地铁上看见PM了。”

“温斯顿？”吉姆想到昨天昏暗会议室里那个疲惫的身影，他无法想象为了什么温斯顿会去到伦敦老旧的地下铁，“他去那里做什么？”

“就像电视演讲里一样，他戴着他的窄沿黑色礼帽，叼着一支粗粗的雪茄烟，拄着手杖，赶在地铁的门关上前一秒钻了进来。

“我们当然立刻就都认出了他...我们告诉他各自的名字，他低着头在一张长纸条上写着，还抬头问过我，我的’Sarah‘带不带h。

“他问我们对现在的局势有没有信心，所有人都在点头。

“他又问我们，如果敌人攻进了我们的街道，你们会怎么做。战斗的口号充斥了整个车厢。

“他笑了笑，接着问：那如果我们和德国签订和平协议呢？所有人异口同声地回答道’never’。

“有一个穿红裙子的小姑娘，柔和得像花朵一样声音发着最坚定的口号。PM来到女孩身边问道‘你们永远不会妥协吗？’她眉毛皱在一起，眼睛直直地看着他，她说‘no,never’。

“PM吟诵起贺雷修斯的名言：’对于世上的万物生灵，死亡终将到来。但没有任何的死亡能比直面强敌...‘

“他明显哽咽起来。接着，他身后的一位黑人朋友补充道：’为了守护先祖遗骨和信仰的神庙而死更高尚。‘他拍拍这人。

他最后哭了，吉姆。”

萨拉看着吉姆的蓝眼睛：“他还骗我们说他本来就很好哭。”

不会吧。吉姆暗想，如果政客好哭，用来装他们眼泪的瓶子早就能填满一个游泳池了。

“几点了？”没等吉姆能组织好语言，萨拉急急地问时间，“开电视，下院的转播要到了。”

满室穿着压抑的黑色西装的同僚，温斯顿还是一个人，他站在那片灰黑色的大海中央说着：

”We shall never surrender.  
我们不会讲和  
We shall go on to the end.  
我们将抗战到底  
We shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans.  
我们将在法国、在海上作战  
We shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air,  
我们将怀揣着与日俱增的信心在空中作战  
we shall defend our Island, whatever the cost may be.  
我们将不计代价地守卫我们的岛屿  
We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills;  
在海滩上，在登录点，在田野或者街市，在山野  
We shall never surrender.”  
我们都将战斗到底

满院飞舞着白手帕，温斯顿独自走出了为他欢呼着的下院。哈克难得地觉得身躯庞大如温斯顿，独行时看起来也如此的无力和孤独。

“We shall never surrender.”吉姆轻声重复着，他的手因为冰凉而轻微颤抖着，手中的钢笔上全是汗渍，“We shall never surrender.”

得知战时废部，三人曾经共事了快两年的行政部首当其冲时，汉弗莱说实话，没有这么感觉。

他在那里侍奉过十一任大臣，唯有最后一任大臣最不让人省心，也意外地最让他动心。二十多年里他和小几位私人秘书共事过，恰巧也是最后一任汉弗莱栽培得最多。

伯纳伍列，汉弗莱第一次在公务员的酒会上和新人讲话时就对这个年轻人产生了好感。含蓄但意气风发，温婉的同时锐意进取。伯纳的谈吐中给人一种人畜无害的错觉，但他几乎每次都能得到他想知道的东西，如果他说话的对象是那些真正无害的人的话。

My little high-flyer,他不会让我失望的。汉弗莱笑眯眯地与伯纳轻轻碰杯，喝完了小杯里的雪莉酒。

在教导伯纳的几年间，汉弗莱满意地从伯纳那里看到了他为数不多的几位学生中，伯纳对他独一无二的情感。如果伯纳在与汉弗莱长期接触后换了和他一样气味独特的须后水不算端倪的话，他与汉弗莱共处时肉眼可见的局促必定可以作为呈堂证供。

那辆加尔各答的黑牢里，汉弗莱后背贴着冰凉的车厢壁，右侧传来伯纳脸越烧越烫的温度。Jumbo刚刚像敲地鼠一样按下小伯纳毛茸茸的脑袋，伯纳遵从地蹲在车厢角落，准确的说，紧紧在汉弗莱的右侧。

汉弗莱睡衣上繁复的刺绣就贴在伯纳的脸颊上，伯纳的每一口呼吸，都满是汉弗莱身上他熟悉的气味。他希望汉弗莱爵士没有注意到他在贪婪地嗅那股好闻的东方调香气，即使注意到了，也只当他正因为被挤压而急需空气，大口呼吸着。

常任委员会终于结束，黑牢里的众人有序离开。等到其他人都走了，伯纳总算有空间伸开他的胳膊和腿，他在汉弗莱的默许下小心翼翼地抓着汉弗莱的右臂站了起来。汉弗莱脸上仍然挂着玩味的笑容。他的男孩抱着他手臂的样子像只树袋熊，红着脸顺文件的样子又像只小兔子。薄薄的脸皮足以让汉弗莱看见他血管舒张造成诚实的红晕。

“晚安汉弗莱爵士，晚安大臣。”汉弗莱向伯纳点点头，再向大臣点点头，让这间小小隔间里容纳它本该容纳的人数。

但真正让汉弗莱欣赏伯纳的当然不是他的喜欢。伯纳是个年轻人，更是个懂得约束自己的聪明人。跟上司表白没有任何胜算的情况下，伍列从不僭越。这很好，汉弗莱以文官制度的代代传承的目的，没有什么比用“喜欢”来维持关联更好，更低成本，更高效和牢固。

汉弗莱的计划被Jumbo识破过。“那是你的男孩我无权过问，但出于对你的关心，”Jumbo在俱乐部里看过了伯纳乖乖地拖凳子坐到汉弗莱身边“学习”的样子，顺从，乖巧，难怪汉弗莱也很喜欢他，“你真的不觉得由感性维持的忠诚是不稳固的吗？”

汉弗莱摇了摇头。“哦哦，不。我亲爱的朋友，”他歪头看了一眼伯纳离开的方向，“这样每个人都很开心。”

“你没有感情，但是那个男孩有。汉弗莱。”

“所以呢？”

见老友无所谓的样子，Jumbo决定从两个方面明示他。先是权重小一些的方面。

“汉弗莱，他还没有结婚，我觉得再这样下去你将耽误这个牛剑双学位的年轻男孩儿一辈子。”

汉弗莱果然没有在意：“他会和一位公爵或者男爵的女儿结婚，或者什么人都行，我不在乎，也没有人会在乎。”

“会有人在乎的。你知道的，我们的安全部门总是对未婚的男士有超乎常理的怀疑。”

“他还只是个小小的私人秘书。他们都只关心那些政客和议员有没有好好地和一位女士喜结连理，这样这些不幸的男士们才能光明正大地为大英奉献自己。”

Jumbo笑了笑，他当然希望自己为老友和他的高飞者的担心是多余的。

汉弗莱有感情吗？这个疑问句真的很讽刺也很多余，至少目前是这样的。明面上汉弗莱爵士需要厮守一生的那位阿普比夫人，在小几年前就已经带着他们七八岁的儿子和襁褓中的女儿去了美国，阿普比夫人的原乡。

汉弗莱应该有感情。他在与这位他结为婚姻的女子当初相处时还是有一定的好感的，毕竟汉弗莱还不至于和她维持近十年的同居关系，从这一点上看汉弗莱认为自己当然有感情。汉弗莱的儿子刚刚出生时以及牙牙学语的那段时间，他已出于感情做出了最大的让步：汉弗莱降低了和常任秘书们的歌剧活动，减少下班后到俱乐部和阿诺德喝茶的频率到一周三次。

这都是形式上的证据，汉弗莱，你当然清楚。如果哈克在听着汉弗莱的这场几乎可笑和一厢情愿的自我审判的话，一定会不耐烦地打断他。

“汉弗莱，我们是在说你自己。你为什么要为自己的真心掩护？”

如果此时汉弗莱在这场虚拟庭审中和他多愁善感的大臣当面对质的话，他一定能抓住哈克话语中的漏洞本能地反击过去：“大臣，您知道这些事实性的证据在我们度长契大的过程中自然占有一定的分量，任何问题都不例外，即使我们现在并不在讨论事实，或者说，实体的东西。”

“哦，我的真心？“汉弗莱像是听到了什么真正好笑的东西，他前额的皮肤松弛下来，他耸耸肩，”我只不过是个谦卑的容器，专门用于盛放我的主公们是思熟虑的果实。“

假设存在的哈克意识到汉弗莱永远不会给出什么直白的回答，他一转攻势：“汉弗莱，你对我的感情是真的。”

汉弗莱被这个命题吓了一大跳。“您怎么会产生如此荒唐的想法？我我我，我是已婚之人，我有家庭。”

“开始时就是那个可怜的女士喜欢你，汉弗莱，你用一口漂亮的诗句和绅士礼节把她迷住，你很有成就感，但这不是爱，就好比你成功让一只公园里第一次看到的宠物小狗对你产生了感情。你爱过她吗，即使是她每天为早出晚归的你准备早餐和宵夜，你都没有好好抱过她一次。”

“我讨厌肢体接触。”汉弗莱顽强地抵抗着，从否认假设存在的哈克的任何一句话开始，“我从来不会抱什么人的。”

面前的哈克突然坏笑起来，他径直走到汉弗莱面前。汉弗莱因为这些问答感到不适，正以防御的姿态缩在扶手椅里面。哈克像拔起一大棵灌木一样，就这汉弗莱的腰把他提起来。汉弗莱表情震惊，极力挣脱着，哈克的怀抱却越来越紧，直到汉弗莱几近缺氧。

哈克摁住汉弗莱的头，让他安静下来，不要再跑。汉弗莱却听见房间里有处电话铃声越来越大，越来越刺耳。“放开我吉姆！我要你立刻放开我！”终于他一把挣脱了哈克的怀抱。

他从家里的扶手椅里站起来。没有什么哈克，只有叫得快要爆炸的电话。

他喘着气，还没从刚才的小睡的怪梦中缓过来。他靠近茶几，一手支撑着自己的身体，一手拿起听筒。手上全是汗，听筒在汉弗莱的手里往下滑。

格拉汉的声音传过来：”汉弗莱爵士，我很抱歉在您下班后打扰您。是伯纳伍列，他说有急事明天要见您。“

他挂断电话，回声还留在空荡荡的宅子里，一圈一圈荡开。晚餐的时间已经过掉了，天已经完全黑了。

早上格拉汉在70号看到刚刚赶过来的伯纳时，他还是又忍不住问了一遍：“伯纳，你真的要走吗？”

伯纳没有回答他，只问：“汉弗莱爵士今天心情怎么样？”

格拉汉摇了摇头：“早上他进办公室时候就看起来挺累的，啊，当时他还没看见你放在他桌上的辞呈呢。”

伯纳深吸一口气，像个游泳运动员扒在泳池边，准备一蹬池壁，快速游走。他一把推开内阁秘书的门，看见汉弗莱闻声就抬起头。

多亏了伦敦久违的阳光，室外一片明亮。格窗把阳光切成一块一块的，室内稍显冷暗。伯纳站在汉弗莱面前，等着老师和上司的答案。

B.W.的资历确实漂亮，精通英文文学、拉丁语，意外地还有德语。所以战时废部，DAA解散后，BW申请离职去为MI5破译电码组作语言顾问的决定，也不是那么不合理。

只是难以接受。汉弗莱看着他的高飞者，他的dear boy。他只知道在BW将去的秘密基地——布莱切利园——他估计，BW将被很好的看护起来。至少在战时，他的男孩是安全的。也只是出于同样的安全性考虑，他大概很久以后都不会见到他了。

“我当然可以批同意，伍列。”汉弗莱的声音柔和下来，却用了很不常见的称呼，“你自己想好就行。”

年轻人咬着嘴唇，手藏在身后。不用想就知道BW又在捏自己的手指，他一焦虑就会这样。汉弗莱都知道学生的这些小动作意味着什么，也使BW对于汉弗莱来说，非常好懂，像一本打开的白话诗集。

BW侃侃而谈的样子和他现在欲言又止的模样重合在一起。汉弗莱精通人情与世故的聪明头脑终于反应过来，是BW说不出道别。

“Oh，Bernard，”汉弗莱恢复了那份亲切而不失距离的语调，“前路漫漫，人都会有不舍…”

漂亮的套话，在对大臣离职告别时的长句子机械地从他口中说出，理性至上的公务员总管汉弗莱回来了。

他拉开最下面的抽屉，掏出了一枚尾戒。“我不希望有任何人在MI5的郊区里对我的高飞者有任何愚蠢的念头。这是白厅的东西，长眼的都能认识的。”

伯纳接过汉弗莱签了字的调职申请和他的礼物。“那就再会了，汉弗莱爵士。希望您平安。”他走时轻轻关上了门。

就快要到夏天了。

最近战时内阁的会议开得很频繁，主要是他们要赶紧订出一个能把尽可能多的人都撤出敦刻尔克的方案。留给他们的时间少的可怜。

谁也不知道这个撤退的名字，“发电机计划”是谁一拍脑袋想出来的，只是都觉得合适得不得了。这台old cracking machine 还是一个世纪以前的蒸汽机在供能一样，气喘吁吁，需要一台发电机。

上周哈克见到汉弗莱的频率快赶上以前在行政部时的频率了。不过说来也让哈克不舒服，汉弗莱几乎不理睬他。难道汉弗莱对他的十一位前任都是这样的吗，都是这样离职即陌路，这样的吗？

但此刻担心超过了怨怼。他看见汉弗莱琥珀一样的眼睛底下青黑色的倒三角形眼圈，呆在他锋利的眉骨下面，显得他更加憔悴。

不过会觉得汉弗莱爵士竟然会憔悴的人，在内阁办公厅里，大概也只有哈克了。私人秘书网和更大一点的公务员网络里，熟悉的和不怎么熟悉的纷纷都在关切地提醒着：

“汉弗莱爵士这几天，尤其不能惹！”

格拉汉每次敲门的手都颤颤巍巍的，听到爵士的“进来”时，他想的都是转头就跑。汉弗莱爵士一般在格拉汉开口说正事之前，头都不会抬。

“怎么了，格拉汉？”

“有给您的电报，汉弗莱爵士。是从多佛港发过来的。”说完他递了过去。

汉弗莱确信自己在多佛没有任何的熟人，直到他看见电报的最上一行字“IT'S A BIG MIRACLE.”时，他就知道这是谁了。

我亲爱的大臣啊，您可真不让人省心。

格拉汉看见上司竟然慢慢地笑了起来，赶紧溜了出来。汉弗莱爵士一定气坏了，不管是爵士的哪位熟人写了信，他都要有好日子过了。

「摘自哈克的日记」

新闻官告诉我们，所有广播电台都已经在很努力的号召渔夫开船出海，去尽量地多载一些英法联军回来了，但目前这点民用渔船的数目还是杯水车薪。四十万，我都难以想象需要多少只船往返多少次。

今天是周末，中午我正好在跟我的老伙计维瑟尔吃饭，我跟他讲了我的忧愁，他却用一种看呆子的表情看着我：

“吉姆，你改革报原来在那里的！”

我不明白。

他更激动了。“多佛港！”他从包里翻出列车时刻表，“现在你就去国王十字车站，乘下一班去多佛的火车。我们能在天黑之前赶到那里。多佛那边的我们有很多熟人和以前的读者，你可以鼓动一大帮人过去！”

维瑟尔提醒我了，这确实是个好主意。不过上一次我看到多佛的地名在报纸里出现，还是“多佛等城市位列被轰炸的一级预警地区”。

我问维瑟尔：“真的可能吗，我真的可以鼓动大家开船去敦刻尔克吗？毕竟谁都知道德军的飞机就在那片区域上空虎视眈眈，没有人想去送死的。”

维瑟尔沉默了一下，又说：“可人人也都不想我们的士兵死在那里。”

他看见我在犹疑，的确，我在心里估量着此行到底有多少成功率。

维瑟尔把列车时刻表拍到我的面前，他看着我，震惊和一些失望的神色混在一起：

“我认识的那个吉姆去哪里了！我认识的吉姆可不会在一个可能性面前犹豫，他都直接冲。拦着他的是我，不是他迟来的胆怯。”

我披上大衣，一份英勇到莽撞的样子。我可以感觉到多年前，我还是后座议员那会儿跑东跑西的冲劲儿又重新回到我的四肢，只是我的头脑更现实，说不准是更悲观。

这一定都是汉弗莱的错。我怪起这个甚至不在场的人。不过如果有机会的话，我一定要告诉汉弗莱，在他还在我身边时他对我的影响，持续了一生。我知道自己变得圆滑老练，逐渐把部分良知和道德供奉在高堂，这样就不必惋惜它们在我心里失去的位置，也能自我告慰：它们都还在。但这份圆滑老练更容易让我左右逢源，让我坐稳自己的位子。

这些影响，好的坏的，我照单全收。

想到这里，我的前常任秘书的脸又浮现在我眼前，还有他由婉转到直接的阻拦，他的神色，竟然像电影放映一样尽数呈现。

我摇了摇头，反抗着根本没到场的人。汉弗莱，我知道你一定对我鲁莽的举动会很生气，但这一次，我必然要去。

我和维瑟尔很快坐火车到多佛，再坐车直接往港口赶。很多年前我认识的威金斯渔夫一家还在老地方，我问他的小女儿威金斯在哪里，她指指海边。

一路小跑，我们摸到到我记忆中威金斯停泊船只的那片区域，四下张望，威金斯过去常乘着出海的那艘船不在。我心里暗叫不好，他在哪里，我们从伦敦赶来，不巧捕了个空？

维瑟尔眼尖，他指指几十米远外的一张帆：“那个肯定是他。他快靠岸了。”

白崖边上，我认出那张帆。我和维瑟尔就伫立在沿海等着我们的老伙计靠岸。

威金斯看见我们的时候都惊呆了。“吉姆！”他老远就喊我，“你怎么回多佛了？”

我和维瑟尔简单说了来意。威金斯告诉我从前几天开始，他们这群民用渔船就不断地在海上捞到迫降飞机里的士兵。

“四十万人，吉姆，我们都想象不出来。多佛才多少万人。一个奇迹都不够用的。”

“那就一个大的奇迹。”

威金斯打量着我们俩，似乎想从我们脸上找出一丝丝开玩笑的端倪，他没有找到。他把烟往脚底狠狠一踩：“我们走！”

然后我们三个去联系了所有认识的渔民，一整个渔村、一整港口我们都走遍了。一家里不止一艘船的，所有能掌舵的都开船出海了。

我没有看过海战是什么样的，顶多在博物馆里瞥过一两眼关于海战的世界名画。今天我也算见识那种气氛了，舳舻千里，旌旗蔽空。

我数不清最后有多少民用渔船被我们鼓动去敦刻尔克，只记得当时一艘艘颜色各异的船齐头并进，像是永远不后退的战线。

接下来的几天我让私人秘书跟部门里协调一下，我在多佛待几天，需要请个小假。维瑟尔和我在几个小时之后的第一批载着联军的民用渔船回来以后就赶忙联系当地医院收治伤员。

我这辈子都忘不掉从敦刻尔克回来的那群联军脸上的表情。劫后余生的喜悦，与战友同生的幸运，或者是与重要的人走失的悲愁…各种人类最朴素的情感诚实地暴露在这个了不起的地方。

我又想起了那个成天包裹自己情感的老汉皮。忙活一阵过后，我缩在医院的扫帚间里，关上门，掏出包里一直有的笔和小纸条开始写些东西。

人类的悲欢离合就在我身后的墙板外，我的悲欢离合还在千百里外，70 Whitehall，London。

这封写给汉弗莱的电报的主题算什么呢？我突然又想起来以前好玩的事儿。伯纳跟我讲过，Official Secret Acts不是用来保护Officials的，而是用来保护Secrets的。

“那如果是很明显的、几乎人人都知道的东西呢？”

伯纳似乎料到我会这么问：“Then it's a big secret.”

所以我在给汉弗莱的电报第一行敲上了A BIG MIRACLE.

过几天在内阁会议上见汉弗莱的时候，我突然发现自己很想跟汉弗莱说说话。这真才叫奇怪。

从前在行政部时，我每每察觉了汉弗莱意欲开始说他花里胡哨让人不知所云的长难句时，都巴不得塞一个雪利酒的小杯到他嘴边给他灌下去，或者穿越回十几秒钟之前，阻止我自己问出那个傻问题。

现在我真想和他说说话，是什么使他感觉我不爱听他讲话呢？就算是我坐在内阁秘书办公室里被他训都...还是算了吧，连续的长难句的魅力，我还是体会不到。我还是想和他说说别的话。

就是内阁会议室里，那张椭圆形的桌子，我和汉弗莱坐在没办法面对面的两个位置上。就算是会议开始或者结束的时候，一片大臣们毫无营养的闲谈里，我也找不出任何可能，能和汉弗莱谈谈我想谈的话题。

转念一想，或着这不是汉弗莱的问题。也许只是我上了年纪需要和人说说话，我是指“跟人说说人话”，平时在部里的那些不算数。

于是我围上围巾，到以前我和安妮度假过的那个小村郡去走走，那里没有人知道我是个御前大臣，只能猜测我是个孤单的中老年人。

我和杂货店的老板攀谈。我净问些乱七八糟的问题。我问他“开战以后的日子一定不怎么好过吧，毕竟旅客少了很多”，他回答我是啊，但又有谁现在正舒舒服服地呢。

我又问他现在蔬菜水果都是从哪里进货的，怎么价格升上去这么多。他笑笑跟我说还能有就不错了，大家都已经开始屯罐头了。天气，差点忘了英国的非物质文化财产，聊天神器。

我寂寞得发疯。我和所有人说话，企图用不断的张口闭口填补我心中的空缺和不安。但我都失败了。在回伦敦的火车上，我最后一个攀谈的对象是列车员先生。这班车的时刻班次、何时规划的线路、客流量变化趋势…我都打听遍了。

他是个善良的人，他非常有耐心，不过我想他见到的我这样失魂落魄到到处找人类说话的人不止一两个了。

“一车了，先生。”他笑着回答我，“祝您晚安，祝您平安。”

现在我坐在家中的书房里整理思绪，我得出了结论：汉弗莱，就是你，我想和你说话，如果没有太多的余生，我们就一次把所有话说完；如果有，我绝对不能让你翘掉一次。

\- 「黑暗有重量嗎？」  
\- 「黑暗沒有重量，但當你人生處於黑暗的時期，又為什麼會被他壓垮呢？」  
\- 「黑暗沒有重量，壓垮你的不是那人生的黑暗。而是你那顆因黑暗而恐懼、而絕望的心，只要內心放下對黑暗的恐懼和絕望，黑暗就無法將一個人壓垮。」

汉弗莱看过无数份MI5档案，但他现在手中的这份远不能被称之为“有趣”。面部特征那一栏有他的照片，大概是他从剑桥刚毕业时照的。伯纳在快门按下的一刹那笑得眉飞色舞。他柔软的金发夹在耳后，露出略带婴儿肥的面部线条。褪色的照片里他的蓝眼睛仍然是亮亮的，一如伏尔塔瓦河。

“与Alan Turing疑似保持着不正当关系。建议清除。”还重重地戳了个钢印。

不见伯纳才几个月，他怎么就把自己搞成这样了？汉弗莱越想越气。格拉汉看见自己的上司——在内务部大臣哈克擅自“玩忽职守”，亲自跑到港口城市去调转船只时都没有如此怒不可遏的老上司，正捏着自己最心爱的骨瓷杯，手背上青筋毕露。

“他们怎么敢！”汉弗莱的话似乎是从肺里挤出来的一样，“他们怎么敢动伍列？”

“伍列现在在哪里？”汉弗莱慢慢平静下来，问了格拉汉一个他终于能回答的问题。

“苏格兰场在伦敦桥那边的拘留所。”格拉汉低着头回答，“需要我帮您联系那的负责人吗？”

“立刻。”汉弗莱清理完手上的内阁议程，去整理苏格兰场的一些“次紧要文件”。

电话响起来，是理查德。“汉弗莱爵士，伯纳伍列被安全部门找麻烦了。大臣刚刚知道，他快疯了。”

吐气，吸气，汉弗莱，你不应该有什么好慌的。“我知道，也是刚刚。知道是谁主使的吗？”

“其实没有人在主使，汉弗莱爵士。”电话那头的理查德酝酿了一下说法，“是我们这边的常规操作了。您都知道的。”

Jumbo警告过我，汉弗莱回忆起来。不过既然是能预料的事，解决起来也就没那么大的难度了。汉弗莱松了口气：“好的，我知道了。我会把他漂漂亮亮地带回来的。”

“我来帮您把那边的人都打算好？”理查德在电话那头请示道。

“立刻就去做。”说完汉弗莱挂断了电话。

汉弗莱记挂着伯纳的事儿毫无收获地工作了一个多小时之后，理查德又打电话进来，告诉他内务部这边已经暗地里出面全都打点好了，只是暂时还不能放人。“是安全问题。”理查德无奈地解释道，“不过伯纳目前应该算安全了。”

汉弗莱的下班时间到了以后，他亲自动身去泰晤士河那边。不得不承认理查德的办事能力和可靠程度很高，不愧是自己带上来的。苏格兰场的人都相当配合，MI5那边的东西也都在能力范围内。汉弗莱某种程度上可以把手伸到他“权限”内的任何地方。

剩下唯一的未知解，就是伍列了。

天淅淅地下着小雨，汉皮回到室内时，他浅色的西装裤脚有水渍和泥点。更令他不爽的是，他走进室内没多久，雨就默契地停了。

汉弗莱爵士从来没有造访过苏格兰场的审讯室，这里的汗味和一点点血味让他决定此生都不要再回到这里。除非是下次接他的男孩回家。

”是走廊最尽头那间，爵士。“汉弗莱摘下帽子，喉咙发紧，他一个人走过空荡荡的悠长走道，有人为他打开了审讯室的门。

他几个月未见的男孩就这样蜷缩在他皱巴巴的外套里，金发乱糟糟的，原本能撑起西装的流畅肩线塌了下去，马甲松松垮垮地躺在胸口。

“Bernard，”汉弗莱让这个久违的好听音节从口齿中发出，像是某种魔咒，让低头摊在铁椅子上的男孩抬起头来。他难过地发现，从前意气风发的高飞者的影子在面前的人身上是一点也看不见了。伯纳见是汉弗莱，他笑起来，脸上的皱纹甜美又令人心碎。

“汉弗莱爵士。”他的喉咙哑得好像生锈的打字机，违背着体能极限，敲出一行称呼，然后就再也没有下文。

「摘自伯纳伍列爵士的回忆」

某种程度上，汉弗莱爵士和我都能算得上我们这辈文官的顶峰，但每每在我们私人性质的会面里，相较于长篇大论或者信息交换而言，更多的是无语凝噎。很可笑吧？

那个老审讯室灰尘满屋，只有一线明光从窗帘中逃逸出来，给汉弗莱爵士一身纯黑的三件套添上一条金色的纹路，他整个人的气息柔和很多。

之前给我莫须有罪名的军官拷问我时我几乎什么也没说；破译小组的组长苦口婆心地劝我早点儿认罪，保全自己和整个小组时，我也未曾表态。而汉弗莱爵士只是拉开我面前的椅子，把大衣摆优雅地理好，坐下来，跟我说”Bernard,我们没有见面的时间感觉上已经不止一年了”，我就再也没法缄口了。

“我有在给你写信，汉弗莱爵士，一封封再也没有完成的信。“伯纳的声音里一点儿力气也没有，字字句句却像重锤一样砸向汉弗莱，后者的眉眼和唇角都浸没在黑暗中，”过两个月就是圣诞节了，今年我没有办法给您准备雪莉酒了。

汉弗莱很不高兴，而伯纳看见了汉弗莱稍稍鼓起的腮帮子，无奈地发现自己又说错话了。“我真是不敢相信，伍列。你被人诬陷被关在苏格兰场，心里装的却还是给上司送一瓶该死的雪利酒。”

“是又不是，汉弗莱爵士。”

“你说你心里的确只装着你的上司，但不只是一瓶该死的雪利酒？”

“是您，汉弗莱爵士。我在布莱切利园的每天都在想您。

“早上梳洗后我看看钟，八点了，汉弗莱爵士已经坐在行政部的办公室里了，他虽然刚刚从火车上或者公派车上下来，但他的大衣依旧漂漂亮亮的，不像哈克先生那样，一坐下来就把大衣后摆弄得皱皱巴巴。他已经看完今天的早报了，在火车上刚刚看完的。他的日程表已经被格拉汉整理好了，我也该去整理大臣今天的日程表了。午餐时我还是会无意识地走到餐厅左角落里，把公文包放在旁边占着座位，想着您等会儿就大概也要来了，我们会一起吃午餐，说说大臣今天做了什么好玩事，或者上面又有什么动向了，您总会叮嘱一句 Watch and learn ,Bernard 。

“还有下午茶，汉弗莱爵士。他们都很奇怪为什么每次我都是先坐下来，等到有人找我说话后，我才去给自己倒一杯茶。

“我很快就后悔了，汉弗莱爵士。我不该逃走，因为我走不出有您的生活。

“最开始我交辞呈，是因为我发现自己对您产生了错误的感情。

“库朗的香水罐那次，当时我真的以为您是单纯地在保护我，我还高兴了好长时间。格拉汉告诉我其实您很生气，从大臣的办公室回来之后。他说我别傻了，汉弗莱爵士只在乎他的宝贝公务员体系，这次是我犯了事儿，换成别人也没差，汉弗莱爵士也会来救的。

“但您也太坏了。汉弗莱爵士，您一早就知道，您在我终于了解我自己前就已经代替我对我知根知底，还慷慨地对我的错误感情作出回应。

“艾伦问我我小拇指上的尾戒是什么意思，我说一个对我很好的人送个我的，戒指戴在小拇指上的意思是不婚。

“他又问我，为什么你会觉得一个不希望你结婚的人，你会觉得她对你好？

“是him，我纠正艾伦。当时我已经隐隐发现艾伦的性向，所以我就向他坦白了。艾伦听到我的回答，他露出心痛的表情。

“我问他怎么了，为什么会露出这样的表情？

“因为爱毫无益处，他回答我。

“他又问我戴着这个尾戒不奇怪吗。因为这个尾戒给他一种联想，他想起宠物狗的项圈。

“当时我也一下子明白了，汉弗莱爵士一直都只是在驯养我。他在驯养所有人，尤其是我和哈克先生，于是我们向他上交自己的真心，只是上交的程度不一样而已。哈克先生和我都交给您一英镑二十便士，但哈克先生总共有十英镑，我只有一英镑，多的那二十便士是附加给您的。”

伯纳停下来，他的喉咙已经快要烧干了。他在等年长者的回答。

”I’m sorry,Bernard .”

然后呢，巧舌如簧的汉弗莱爵士怎么变成哑巴了？

不要，不要。伯纳露出惊恐的表情，”sorry“一词的份量是”我对你不幸的际遇感到非常同情，我也对我所造成的伤害深表歉意，但我不会再为抚平你的创伤做任何事”。

汉弗莱机械地开口：“哈克那边已经打点过了，等这阵子过去了，我们就能把你带回来了。”

“Back to where？”

汉弗莱略略思索了一下：“白厅吧。”

汉弗莱看到对面小小的一只慢慢地身体向前倾，似乎不敢相信自己刚刚听到了什么。

“和我回白厅，伯纳。”汉弗莱又重复了一遍，“我很喜欢你，伯纳，以及如果你一定要给这样的喜欢做一个类比的话，我希望你想起的是酒神阿尔基比亚德——当然，我珍藏着你献给我常青藤与紫罗兰编的花环。更何况我不会给每一个从我身边离开的学生都送一个白厅的尾戒的。”

见汉弗莱拿起自己的公文包，正准备走，伯纳喊住了他。伯纳先是张望了一下审讯室的门外，又向汉弗莱确认了这里没有任何监听设备。

“我们已经破译了恩尼格码。”

汉弗莱简直不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你们什么？”

伯纳点点头：“是艾伦的机器。我们成功了。

“但就是因为这个，上面对我们小组的安全排查更严了。艾伦告诉我组里有一个人是苏联那边的人，很明显，我们俩反而被上面怀疑了。

“汉弗莱爵士，在我离开布莱切利园之前，我们所截获的最新的消息是德军的月光奏鸣曲。”

“在哪里？炸弹会降落在哪里？”

“在考文垂，汉弗莱爵士。这个月14号。“

如果消息是在伯纳被带走之前获得的，那么首相本人一定早就之情。那为什么都没有部署撤离计划？汉弗莱难以想象。

伯纳像是看出了汉弗莱的疑惑：“没有人会撤离的。如果撤离，我们所有的努力就会功亏一篑，我们在布莱切利园的日日夜夜就只能救一个城市的人了。”

汉弗莱立刻明白过来：“但你们存在的意义是赢得战争。”

伯纳点点头：“艾伦也是这么跟大家解释的。可汉弗莱爵士，这太让人郁闷了。”

汉弗莱看着伯纳，伯纳的眼睛略微发红，像只小兔子一样。

“伯纳，温斯顿的打字员是一位年轻的小姐。当她的亲哥哥正在战壕里垂死挣扎的时候，她正在帮温斯顿打印着放弃那个城市的指令。指令将即刻下达，某种程度上，她不得不协助实施对自己哥哥的放弃。

“我们其实都没有选择的余地，伯纳。”

出了审讯室，这块的负责人把一沓字手稿交给了汉弗莱。

“汉弗莱爵士，内务部暂时收押过这些稿纸。在您出来前不久，内务部那边又通知我把它们直接转交给您。”

等到汉弗莱离开苏格兰场的时候，伦敦的街上已经几乎没有行人了。走着走着，路灯突然灭掉了一半。宵禁的时间快到了，汉弗莱看看手表，虽然列车班次也缩减了，所幸他今天还能赶上最后一班回黑索米尔的列车。

穿过空空的月台，黑暗比雾气更稠密。车厢里汉弗莱借着头顶的灯光展开了伯纳的信件。大量的涂涂抹抹让汉弗莱几乎不能连词成句。唯一一串每面上都会出现的句子，汉弗莱发现自己竟然认不得。

英文古典文学的汉弗莱当然认不得，这是伯纳曾经在某处捡来的冰岛语Þú ert sólin（You are the sun）.大概这样伯纳才能把隐晦爱意说个尽兴。

一两天之后，到了伯纳向汉弗莱透露过的日期了。可奇怪的是，整个伦敦谣言四起，说是首相已经预知了要轰炸伦敦的计划，却怎么也没有安排撤离。汉弗莱可能是整个白厅里唯一一个没有被温斯顿的骗术蒙在鼓里的人了。

不过这一招玩的真高明，汉弗莱由衷地敬佩。这样没有人会谴责他放弃掉整个考文垂了。等到那里被夷为平地，劫后余生的伦敦人民只会怪罪我们的情报人员太过糟糕，才酿成这样的人间惨剧。没有人会指摘我们的首相冷血无情，尽管他只是在带着不近人情的理性打仗。

汉弗莱当然是与同僚们一起钻进防空洞。他走到地铁轨道深处，一般都挂着“禁止进入”牌子的地方。脚底下的铁轨拱凹不平，汉弗莱今天没穿他最喜欢的那双皮鞋。

他背靠着一块相对干净的墙壁，很好，没有人打扰他。他可不想在这里跟恶心的内阁同僚们说一晚上的话。

突然他开始后悔，怎么没把之前一直想读的《尤利西斯》带过来。这本书刚出版的时候汉弗莱进入白厅工作，没有整块的时间好好的一遍，也没有上学时的那种闲情逸致。

“汉弗莱，是你吗？”

汉弗莱一下子转过了身，看见了白天刚刚见过的哈克。哈克打着手电筒，明晃晃的光不礼貌地直指汉弗莱的脸。

“我想您的视力或者记忆力还没有差到那个程度，大臣。”

这是蓄谋已久，在哈克找上他聊了一会儿天之后，汉弗莱后知后觉地发现了。或者换一个更人性化的说法，是发现是哈克想他了，很想，很久。

在伦敦，国会大厦下方阴冷的地铁防空洞里，汉弗莱和哈克下意识地坐了贴近了些。哈克像倒豆子一样把他最近的生活通通倒给汉弗莱。让汉弗莱继续对他了如指掌，就像他以前那样。

汉弗莱意识到他的大臣——他大概永远愿意把哈克作为自己的大臣——在心甘情愿地把自己上交给汉弗莱，成为汉弗莱的所有物，或者汉弗莱早在此前把自己交给了哈克。

哈克抱怨理查德的工作态度有多恶劣，汉弗莱歪歪头说其实我也好不到哪里去。哈克又说汉弗莱太别扭了，害得他们误解着对方的心意，一直玩着恐怖分子和人质的游戏。

“哦，恕我直言，大臣，”汉弗莱微微面向哈克，哈克手臂贴着的一整块热源突然离开，他打了个寒战，“所有亲密关系都是这样的。我们给予对方一定的赏赐，同时关注着对方的反应是否能反过来再让我感到被爱，即对方给我们的赏赐...”

哈克笑了起来，果然不出自己所料，久违的长难句要来了，但他及时地把汉弗莱抱进了怀里。他想世间好物琉璃脆，但是他比自己想象中的更喜欢汉弗莱，他会想自己生来不完美就是为了要和他像齿轮一样，牙齿和牙齿都恨不得磕在一起，手臂和手臂纠缠在一起，就连灵魂也要一起飘飘然的悬在空中。

“对了，汉弗莱。”

“Yes?minister.”

”这个圣诞节来我这里吧。”

“Yes,minister.”

脖子边一阵痒，汉弗莱慢慢睁开眼睛，看见哈克的头在自己下颌骨蹭。他轻轻地抽身起床，拉开米色的格子窗帘。如同一万个灯泡在汉弗莱的窗口齐唱，天光大亮。

汉弗莱拍拍哈克的脸，哈克不情愿地睁开眼睛：“怎么了，今天又不用上班。”

“但是你部门下的一个地方已经开始上班了。请允许我提醒您，今天我们还要去接一位非常不幸没能与我们共度圣诞节的年轻人回家。”


End file.
